The Royal Competition
by kirausa
Summary: The Academy is having a competition! What kind of competition is it..?


**A.N**: Gakuen Alice is NOT mine. It's Tachibana Higuchi-sama's

**

* * *

**

The Royal Competition

It was a fine day in the Academy. The sun is glowing, the birds are chirping merrily. But the peaceful life has vanished quickly and replaced by a scream.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?! I've been paired with him the last 3 weeks! And now I was paired with him AGAIN?"

_Flashback: 3 weeks ago_

_In the class, Narumi sensei said an announcement._

"_Okay class, I have a wonderful news for everyone. We're having a Prince and Princess Competition this month! So please, vote for the girl or the boy you wanted to attend this competition. Remember, you are not voting for a couple, just a boy or a girl per student. Every girl and boy can attend this competition, but they have to be voted first by the other student. No cheating: voting for yourself. And the couples will be paired exactly as his or her position in the vote results," said Narumi-sensei finishing his nearly endless speech._

_End of flashback._

And here's the result for 3 weeks of voting.

Girls:Boys:

1. Sakura Mikan1. Hyuuga Natsume

2. Imai Hotaru2. Nogi Ruka

3. Shouda Sumire3. Kokoroyomi

4. Harada Misaki4. Andou Tsubasa

"Mikan-chan! It's time for ball dance class!" Nonoko shouted.

"Yes, coming!"

The nominated students must study special subjects that you use in royal life, like Ball Dance, what to do in tea parties, walking, sitting, saying hello, talking in public, etc. How complicated!

Mikan walked gloomily to her room and found Natsume sleeping on her bed.

"Natsume! What are you doing here?"

Natsume woke up and looked at Mikan.

"Oh, you're here, Polka. I've been waiting for hours of hell but you never came until I fall asleep because of boredom."

"Don't' call me Polka! Whose fault is it waiting for me? And why are you here?" Mikan asked.

"I'm here to tell you the next class. But you must've been told by some friend of yours."

"Of course! Nonoko-chan told me. Let's go to the next class."

Natsume followed her with a bored face. They arrived at the class.

"Good afternoon, sensei!" Said Mikan to Narumi-sensei.

"Mikan-chan! You're a little late, but it's alright. Okay class, today Serina-sensei and I will teach you how to dance in a ball. Are you ready?"

"Ready!" shouted Mikan.

"Shut up, stupid" said Hotaru coldly to Mikan.

"Why do I have to be paired with Mind Reading boy?" asked Sumire again and again.

"Misaki! Don't fall again, okay?" Tsubasa reminded.

"Tch, how noisy." Natsume said.

"Okay class, follow Serina-sensei's and my lead!" Narumi-sensei said.

As the song flows, the students began to dance. Natsume and Mikan danced quietly, like at the Christmas party.

Mikan's POV

"Wow, Natsume sure knows how to dance."

Normal POV

And they attend more classes after the Ball dance class.

"Wow, Natsume seems to be perfection. Ball dance, of course he knows how to dance. He danced at the Christmas party! But how about how to act in tea parties, bowing and saying "It's nice to meet you, miss" to Mikan? Not all guys who can do all those stuff. He sure is amazing." thought Mikan.

"He sure is," answered Kokoroyomi.

"Hey! Don't read my mind like that! I surprised me you know!"

"Haha, sorry."

And a week after that, a real ball is launched. The nominated students must dance in front of the other students. Mikan is forced to wear a pink long dress and high heels.

"What? I can't dance with these shoes on my feet!" screamed the horrified Mikan.

"You have to, Mikan-chan. All the girl competitors wear this kind of shoes." Said Serina-sensei.

"Oh well, all right. I can't help it, then" said Mikan.

She entered the ball room and saw Natsume bowing to a girl.

"Good evening," Natsume said.

"Kyaaa! Natsume-sama!" squaled the girl who is actually one Natsume's fangirl.

"Okay, now let's tart the ball. Competitors have to dance in front of other students."

"What?!" screamed Mikan.

"We're dancing, didn't you hear that, Polka."

"Natsume! You pervert! Don't call me Polka!"

"Shut up." Answered Natsume coldly, pulling Mikan's waist.

Mikan blushed and they started to dace smoothly on the centre of the room, with the other nominated couples. Hotaru and Ruka did very well, Sumire looked annoyed with Koko's always-smiling face. Misaki-senpai didn't fall this time. The judges, Jinno-sensei, Misaki-sensei, Narumi-sensei, Serina-sensei and the other students are judging who the best dancer is.

"Hey, Natsume. You're face is too close to mine's!"

"No, I don't think that way." Answered Natsume coolly.

They continued to dance. And the next part is the tea party.

"Whoa, Ruka and Hotaru are doing really well!"

"Good evening, Miss Hotaru. Would you like a drink?" said Ruka calmly, bowing.

"Yes, please." Nodded Hotaru elegantly.

Natsume pulled Mikan's arm, turned her around, and talked "What are you staring at?"

"Oh, ru-Ruka and H-Hotaru."

"Would you like a drink?" said Natsume, bowing.

"Eh? Yes, please."

"What would you like to drink?"

"W-what? Tea, please."

"Of course, miss."

Mikan blushed when she heard the word 'Miss'.

_Wow, Natsume is so polite!_

After one hour of free time at the ball, Narumi-sensei announced,

"Now, the results by the judges and the students, I am honored to call Sakura Mikan and Hyuuga Natsume to the stage." Narumi-sensei said.

Natsume pulled Mika's hand and they walked toward the stage.

"Now, I announce that the winners of the Prince and Princess competitions are these two!"

Students cheered and clapped for the winners. As a prize, Natsume and Mikan wear a crown from gold. After they returned from the stage, Natsume pulled Mikan out of the room.

"Natsume! Why are we here?"

"I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Mikan… I… Love you."

Mikan was surprised, she froze. Her eyes are opened wide. Sakura petals flew in circles.

"What?"

" I love you."

"Natsume, don't be joking."

"No I'm not. It's true."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Natsume… I can't tell. I'm confused."

"Will you accept me?"

After thinking a while, she smiled and nodded.

"Mikan… thank you."

He walked towards her, cupped her chin and kissed her. She was surprised, her eyes are open wide. After a second, she pushed him.

"What are you doing?!"

"Kissing you, of course. But you must've been surprised." He smirked.

"Of course I was, you idiot!"

"Well, you're my official girlfriend now."

"Natsume!" She frowned, and started chasing him. Meanwhile, in the room, Narumi sensei announced:

"For the most polite couple, maybe a little too polite, we call Imai Hotaru and Nogi Ruka!"

"EH?"

* * *

I'm sorry if there's a wrong grammar of spelling! Please give me comments and critics!


End file.
